moonlight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Reunion
Family Reunion is the fourth episode of Glee: The Re-Up's first season and the fourth episode overall. It premiered on September 24, 2019. The episode was written and directed by Karl Jenner. Summary The beloved alumni of McKinley High returns with Homecoming officially in full swing. The previous generation of the New Directions agree to help Rachel and Kitty recruit more members for the newly resurrected glee club. Blaine and Kurt try to talk to football jock Spencer (co-star Marshall Williams) into joining the club. Roz Washington (guest star NeNe Leakes) proposes something to Rachel that could help the New Directions get the upper hand at the upcoming Sectionals. Sue also appears. Meanwhile, things get a little heated when Artie (guest star Kevin McHale) confronts Kitty. Also, Tina (guest star Jenna Ushkowitz) helps Sam (guest star Chord Overstreet) figure out what he wants for his future. Finally, Rachel and Quinn (guest star Dianna Agron) reminisce the memories they've had with someone special to their hearts. Cast Main Cast *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson Guest Stars *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Co-Stars *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward Featured Songs Continuity *Millie Rose, Roz Washington, Shannon Beiste and Sue Sylvester previously appeared in Slowly But Surely. *Superintendent Bob Harris previously appeared in There's Nobody Home. *Artie Abrams and Sam Evans previously appeared in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project on Glee. *Becky Jackson and Tina Cohen-Chang previously appeared in Opening Night on Glee. *Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray previously appeared in New Directions on Glee. Trivia *The episode was watched by 7.21 million viewers and got a 2.7 rating. **This is the most watched episode of the season. *This is the fourth and last episode of the first chapter of the season, The Rise of New Directions Chapter. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jane Hayward. *This is the first episode of the season to feature all main characters. *This is the only episode with the most characters featured, with 27. *This is the first episode where Artie Abrams and Sam Evans sing since The Untitled Rachel Berry Project on Glee. *This is the first episode where Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang and Quinn Fabray sing since New Directions on Glee. *This is the first episode where Mike Chang sings since The Quarterback on Glee. Category:Glee: The Re-Up Season One Episodes Category:Episodes